Les déboires de Drago
by Oh'shi
Summary: Slash Harry Drago pour un petit OS. Où, quand et comment Drago voit sa vie changer à cause d'un lionceau plus totalement humain...


**Bonjour bonjour...**

**Je vous propose juste un tout petit OS que j'ai écrit en très peu de temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, en plus j'essai de répondre à tout le monde...**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Cette fic est dédicacée à Goelandrouge qui me soutient toujours autant et qui a été la première à la lire et à ma June qui je pense aimera la lire !

J'éspère que vous aimerez aussi...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Disclaming : Je ne suis pas riche, pas célèbre... Les personnages appartiennent donc à JK. R.

Rating : Ben, ... M je pense...

Résumé : Vous verrez, car c'est pas facile à raconter sans trop dévoiler l'histoire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**LES DEBOIRES DE DRAGO**

Harry et son T-shirt moulant...

Harry et ses yeux divinement vert...

Harry et ses cheveux qui lui donne cet air tout simplement irrésistible...

Harry et sa manière d'être aimé de tous...

Harry et ses amis qui donneraient leur mort pour lui...

Harry et sa manie de toujours remporter le vif d'or sous mon nez...

Et moi Drago Malfoy, tombé dans ses filets.

Comment suis je tombé amoureux de lui vous me demanderez ?

Et bien je ne sais pas. Je l'ai peut-être aimé depuis le premier jour que je l'ai vu. Ou peut-être que ça fait juste quelque mois, depuis qu'il a tuer l'autre tas d'ordure. J'ai beau me demander je n'arrive pas à savoir depuis quand son regard me donne des frissons dans tout mon corps, qui est sublime qui dit en passant.

C'est certainnement depuis que je suis rentré en tant qu'espion dans l'ordre...

Ben ouais mon père m'a fait une sale crasse pour reconquérir les bonnes grasses de son maître. Il m'a oté la vie. Il a fait de moi une créature des ténèbres en pansant que, de ce fait, je ne pourrai plus douter du camp à choisir. Il s'est lourdement trompé, ou non, plus exactement il avait raison puisque j'ai choisi de suite l'hospitalité du vieux fou, oui Dumbeldore quoi , et j'ai surtout rejoint mon parrain. Ca a été le seul à pouvoir me libérer un peu de ma nouvelle nature de vampire !

Ca y est ! Le mot maudit est dit !

Je suis bien un vampire qui doit boire du sang pour survivre. Totalement inhumain. Je dois avouer que cet état n'a pas que des inconvénients. Malgrè le fait que je dois prendre à vie une potion infecte pour pouvoir sortir en pleine journée au soleil et que de temps en temps je dois croquer la jugulaire d'une victime qui est toujours consentente, et bien... Je m'y suis habitué. Depuis six mois, que cette transformation m'a accablé, j'ai vu ma force physique augmenter...

Comprenez que je suis une véritable bête sanguinaire si on me cherche !

Mes yeux gris bleutés ont un éclat encore plus magnétique qu'auparavant et je suis devenu complétement irrésistible en somme ! Toutes les filles de Poudlard sont à mes pieds et me reluquent constamment le postérieur.

Mais moi, je suis homosexuel ! Non, ne tombez pas de vos chaises ! C'est vrai et ce n'est pas une tarre. Surtout quand on a connu des superbes parties de sexe avec Théodore Nott...

Ah ce gars et son sexe si... puissant !

Mais allez savoir pourquoi depuis que je suis vampire, je suis encore plus attiré par les lèvres rosées de mon petit Potter. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de les happer. Je n'aurais aucun mal à les sucoter jusqu'à ce qu'elles rougissent de plaisir et de honte d'être ainsi malmenées.

Je m'égare là, non ?

Car si je dois, déjà, vous raconter mes fantasmes avec ce balafré binoclard qui fait tout pour m'éviter et qui ne répond même plus à mes piques acerbes quand je le croise !

Non, je ne suis pas énérvé. Je suis tout simplement de très mauvaise humeur !

C'est vrai, c'est quoi ces manières d'ignorer un Malfoy ! On a jamais vu ça dans tout le monde de Merlin ! En plus je me pose une question, mais quasi existentielle !

Comment fait-il pour me résister ?

Je suis le plus beau gosse de l'école, je le drague ouvertement, et en plus j'ai appris de source sûre qu'il était gay ! Alors pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi ?

Depuis que je suis rentré dans l'ordre du Phénix, avec Potter ma relation a changé. Avant, je passais tout mon temps à le chercher, à essayer de le mettre hors de lui à chaque détours de couloir. Ce que j'y arrivai bien ! Et comme Môssieur est ultra nerveux, il dégainait sa baguette sans se rendre compte que mon adorable parrain se trouvait juste derrière lui, près à lui fouttre une retenue et lui enlever des points !

Quand j'ai demandé à Rogue pourquoi il faisait ça, et bien il m'a répondu que dans un premier temps, certes il avait voulu se venger des frasques que James Potter lui avait fait subir, et puis aussi que l'idée d'avoir Lily dans son lit ne lui aurait pas déplu ! Et puis il m'a avoué avec un sourir et un regard totalement serpentard qu'il faisait ça dorénavant uniquement pour s'amuser un peu !

A mon tonton Sévichou, ce que je peux l'aimer ! J'adore comment il fait peur à tous ces morveux de Griffiffi ! Lui au moins il sait se faire respecter et craindre !

Bon revenons à mon problème majeur : Harry et sa vie trop chaste à mon goût.

J'aimerai tant l'initier à la luxure et la débauche. J'aimerai tant prendre son corps de façon brutale contre une porte. Une salle de cours innocupée...

J'y rêve toutes les nuits, ce qui devient assez problématique pour l'état de mes draps que je change deux fois par nuits. Bénie soit ma chambre individuelle de préfét en chef !

C'est la bonne planque ce boulot ! Quelques heures de travail en plus que les autres mais c'est le pied d'être au dessus des lois ! Dommage que mon homologue ne soit autre que Granger !

Etrange cet état de vampire... Je peux jouir autant de fois seul abandonné dans mes mains, alors que si je veux une relation avec un humain il faut que je m'abreuve d'un peu de son sang avant l'acte ! Ca aussi c'est asssez problématique ! Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi !

Vous ne voyez pas la raison ?

Ah oui, j'ai peut-être oublier de vous préciser que seulement deux personnes sont au courant de mon état !

Dumbeldore et Rogue.

Pour éviter une panique chez les élèves, le directeur a juger bon de ne pas trop ébruiter le fait qu'un vampire arpente jours et nuits les couloirs de leur école. C'est ridicule ! Qui aujourd'hui a encore peur des vampires ?

Vous ! Non laisser moi rire !

Bref, donc me voyez vous dire à Potty : Salut beau mâle, j'ai envie de te baiser, non ce n'est pas le terme..., j'ai envie de te faire l'amour comme un fou ( et oui je vous avez dit que je l'aimais...) mais avant faut que je te suce... un peu de sang ! Moi, on me dit ça je pars en courant !

Voilà, ma ronde de nuit va être finie, je suis en train d'arpenter le dernier couloir avant de regagner mon lit ! J'ai fait une mauvaise moisson ce soir. 20 points de moins pour Serdaigle car deux troisième année se bécotaient derrière la statut d'Emulgard le hardi, ensuite un Griffon de première année 40 points supprimés ! C'est vrai quoi, il n'a rien à faire hors de son dortoir. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il prenne des mauvais exemples et qu'il tourne mal comme certains...

Je ne suis pas injuste ! Je suis sevère !

Bref, c'est tout ceux que j'ai pu surpendre pour ce soir ! En plus je n'ai toujours pas résolu mes problèmes existentiels ! En clair ça fait une heure de sommeil de perdue ! Quel gachis !

Mais... C'est Potter qui sort de la Salle sur Demande là bas ?

Oh oui, je reconnaîtrai sa silhouette musclée entre toutes ! C'est que le quidditch lui a été bénéfique au p'tit maigrichon que j'ai vu pour la première fois il y a six ans !

Mais amour de mon coeur ou pas il va m'entendre ce soir. J'ai que quelques mètres à parcourir pour arriver au fond du couloir. Il ne m'a toujours pas entendu. Et pour une fois il ne pourra pas m'éviter.

Je suis juste derrière lui. Il est appuyé contre le mur d'une main, l'autre semble entretenir une relation avec son visage...

Je suis persuadé de m'être avancé aussi doucement qu'un vampire peut le faire. C'est sure il ne m'a pas entendu. Il ne peut pas m'avoir entendu ! Mais au moment ou je m'apprète à le faire sursauter en lui criant dessus, juste au moment ou j'entrouve mes lèvres, c'est lui qui parle.

- Que me veux tu Malfoy ?

Sa voix est triste, quasiment atone. Il ne s'est toujours pas tourné vers moi.

Comment m'a t-il entendu et comment sait-il que c'est moi ? C'est pas possible, il a dû me voir...

- Comment as tu su ? je demande complétement bluffé.

- Je t'ai senti.

C'est alors qu'il se retourne vers moi. Jamais je n'aurai cru que ce que je verrai me ferai autant de mal. Ses yeux sont rouges et des larmes coulent encore sur ses joues. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me cacher ces perles salées dont j'ai tant envie de gouter. Toutes mes défenses sont submergées. La peine m'envahit. Je sais que c'est sa tristesse que je ressens mais mon état est aussi dû à un sentiment de honte qui se développe en moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je demande d'une voix blanche.

- Pourquoi je te raconterai, à toi, Draco Malfoy, mon pire ennemi.

- Je ne veux plus être ton ennemi Harry. Si tu ne m'avais pas fuis aussi souvent j'aurai au moins pu t'expliquer !

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu veux me sauter comme si j'étais une pute ? Ta pute. Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Qui t'a dit de pareils ingnominies?

Ma voix se casse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne mes fantasme comme ça. Et je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il soit ma pute.

- Tout le chateau est au courant Malfoy.

J'ai beau secouer la tête en signe de négation mais plus aucun son ne veut sortir de ma gorge sèche. C'est pour cette raison qu'il me fuit et qu'il ne daigne même plus affronter mes regards au combien meurtrier.

Allez Malfoy ressaisit toi.

Fais honneur à ton nom !

Pouf... Tu parles d'un nom toi !

- Mais... Non... Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu pourrais être ma pute. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ça de toute façon qui t'attriste comme ça, fais-je en pointant du menton ses larmes. Pouvons nous en parler tranquillement sans se crier dessus ? Crois tu qu'un Griffi est assez patient pour tenter l'expérience ?

Je suis fièr de moi. Je viens de réussir à lui arracher un sourir. Très léger mais sourir quand même. Sa tête se baisse l'espace d'un instant. Je m'attarde sur son regard si triste et quand il pose de nouveau ses émeraudes sur moi, j'ai peur de ce que j'y décèle. Ses yeux sont allumés d'une lueur que je n'arrive pas à définir. De la haine... Non ce n'est pas ça...

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Malfoy.

Là, s'en est trop. Là... ça va chier...

Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je m'approche dangeureusement de Potter. Mes points se lèvent. J'ai envie de le frapper pour qu'il réagisse. J'en ai marre de son mutisme. Au lieu de le frapper, je l'attrappe par le col de sa chemise noire. Il est aussi grand que moi mais je sens que son corps et plus imposant que le mien. Il ne me fait pas peur pour autant. Son regard n'a pas changer. Même pas une once de surprise dans ses yeux d'eden.

Putain je me rend compte tout d'un coup que je suis collé contre son corps. Mais c'est que je bande en plus. C'est vrai que la situation se rapproche de mes fantasmes mais de là à avoir une éréction alors que je suis prêt à lui casser la gueule.

Il a les lèvres entrouvertes. Je sens son soufle sur ma peau. Je remarque que sa respiration est saccadée mais la mienne se fait bruyante. J'ai tellement envie de lui. Alors que je rêve uniquement de posséder cette merveilleuse bouche, je sens Harry. Plus exactement, je sens l'éréction d'Harry contre ma cuisse. Instinctivement je frotte mon bassin contre le sien et nos sexes se carressent à travers nos étoffes dérangeantes. Il ferme enfin les yeux. Alors que je vais pour prendre possession de ses lèvres il me repousse violemment.

Je suis incapable de dire le moindre mot. Je m'effondre à ses pieds, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Pas très malfonnien me direz vous ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Mon Harry vient encore une fois de me repousser et j'en ai marre. Mes yeux me piquent étrangement. Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer !

Potter ne bouge pas. Je sens sa présence toujours à coté de moi.

- Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi Malfoy ?

Sa voix n'est pas agressive mais elle me fait froid dans le dos.

Dois-je la jouer serpentard et reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions, où dois-je laisser mon orgueil démesuré au vestiaire et tout lui avouer. Je réfléchis vite et finalement j'opte pour la conversation. Taper un brin de causette avec lui ! C'est bien ce que je voulais après tout !

- Ce ne sont pas des choses très faciles à dire...

Ma voix est éraillée. Et mon souffle laisse penser que j'ai courru un marathon. Harry semble attentif puisqu'il s'assoit derrière moi. Il doit être adossé au mur mais il ne me touche pas.

- Je crois que je t'aime Harry... finis-je par déclarer dans un murmure.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu racontes à qui veut l'entendre les façons dont tu aimerais me sauter ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondis-je un peu plus violemment que nécessaire en me retournant vers lui. C'est Zabini qui a fait courrir ces rumeurs. Disons qu'il avait m'avait entendu faire un rêve où, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer, je te faisais des choses qui...

Je m'arrête là. Je suis sure qu'il ne veut pas entendre la suite. Une minute, qui me paraît être une éternité s'écoule dans le silence le plus profond. On entend juste le vent d'octobre qui s'infiltre dans les couloirs du chateau.

Et puis c'est finalement Harry qui reprend la parole :

- As-tu eu des... relations sexuelles depuis que tu es devenu vampire ?

Là, je suis sur le cul, bon c'est vrai que j'y suis déjà, mais... comment sait-il ? Et pourquoi me pose t-il cette question ? Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers lui pour capter son regard qu'il me refuse encore une fois de plus.

- Qui t'as parler de ça ?

Ma voix, quand à elle, est menaçante et elle le fait réagir. Il lève ses yeux vers moi et une nouvelle larme s'en écoule. J'aurai pas du m'emporter ! Je m'avance prudemment vers lui et je recueille la perle salée avec mon pouce. J'en profite pour apprécier la douceur de sa peau. Ce contact m'éléctrise. Je me damnerai à cet instant pour pouvoir encore profiter de sa texture. Alors je prend une de ses mains dans la mienne. Je le regarde et à cet instant, je comprend qu'il me cache quelque chose. Et je sais exactement ce que c'est quand je vois ces yeux devenir, l'espace d'une seconde, noirs.

Noirs comme l'obsidienne.

Je commence à avoir peur. Je veux des explications et j'éspère me tromper sur ce que je pense être la cause de son malaise.

- Harry ?

- Tu te rappelles de ta transformation ?

Non, c'est vrai que j'ai tout oublié. Si ce n'est que juste avant la chute de Voldy mon père m'a conduit à son repaire pour que je prenne la marque des ténèbres et comme je ne voulais pas il m'a dit qu'il avait une solution. Il m'a jetté dans une pièce totalement obscure et sans ma baguette évidemment je n'avais aucun moyen de voir quelque chose dans ces ténèbres. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai entendu une respiration éraillée et j'ai sentit la douleur. La mort m'a traversé de part en part. Puis c'est le néant jusqu'à ce que saint Potter tue le mage et me sorte en même temps de cet enfer. Mais il n'aurait jamais du être au courant de mon état. Vu que quand il m'a ramené au vieux fou je ne le savais pas moi même !

- Non, je me souviens juste quand tu m'as récupéré au repair après avoir tuer Tu-sais-qui... Tu as des explications à me fournir ?

Il ne me regarde plus. Pourquoi ai-je donc un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va pouvoir me dire.

- Harry ?

- Je... J'ai connu... Enfin, le déroulement exact des événements quand j'ai tué Voldemort, et bien, tout le monde n'est pas au courant de la vérité. Seul Dumbeldore, Hermione et Ron le sont. Quelques membres de l'ordre, mais peu. En fait, tout ne s'est pas bien passé là bas.

Il arrête son récit. Il a l'air submérgé par des souvenirs qu'il ne contrôle pas. Je raffermis mon étreinte sur sa main.

- Continue.

- Voldemort avait réussi à me capturer. Pendant trois jours je suis resté à sa mercie. Il m'a battu, il m'a vi... Enfin... disons que j'ai eu plusieurs sévices.

Non ce n'est pas possible. Me laisse t-il pensé qu'il aurait été violé ? Je sens ma poitrine se compresser sous le poids de la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas comment notre plan a echoué mais quand je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans ses cachots j'ai eu peur de ne jamais m'en sortir. Et puis au fur et à mesure de ses visites personnelles, j'ai souhaité mourir.

- Mais, tu t'en es sorti et tu nous a sauvé, tous. Pourquoi ressasses-tu ces souvenirs douloureux ?

Il croise mon regard, ces yeux sont de nouveau noirs.

Et là je suis sûr de moi.

Ce n'est pas une hallucination !

- Je connais ton goût Drago... chuchote-t-il tellement bas que j'ai peur d'avoir imaginé seulemement sa voix.

Mais...

Non ce n'est pas possible. Pas lui...

Mais la vérité ma frappe de plein fouet pourtant.

- Comment ? je murmure dans un souffle

- Ca a été mes derniers instants où j'étais vivant dans ce chateau ! Il m'a transformé et m'a séquestré dans une piece totalement noire. Tu connais la suite...

Il se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes et ses sanglots me font plus de mal que cent doloris.

- Je ne voulais pas Drago ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi... J'avais faim, et l'instinct de prédateur avait pris le dessus sur moi. Je suis tellement désolé.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Savoir que l'homme que j'aime et aussi la personne qui m'a oté la vie.

Mais d'un autre coté ce n'est pas de sa faute non plus...

Je commence un peu mieux à comprendre l'attitude pottérienne depuis qu'il a tué le mage noir.

- C'est comme ça que tu as pu tuer Voldemort ?

Il relève ses yeux redevenus verts, où plus exactement rouges d'avoir versé trop de larmes.

- J'ai pris partie de ma nouvelle force et de la rage qu'il s'était entrepris de développer en moi pour le vaincre. Après je suis de suite allez te chercher mais je savais que c'était top tard.

Il me faut un peu de temps quand même pour encaisser le coup.

Mais je vous l'ai dit, vampire... Ce n'est pas si mal que ça en fait !

On si fait et puis on peut sortir le jour, on peut manger de tout si on trouve assez de sang pour subsister...

Ca c'est la partie la plus chiante... Mais on s'y fait...

En plus, on a des yeux carrément magnifiques !

Bon, je préfère mon Harry avec ses yeux verts, mais le noir lui va pas mal...

Harry justement...

Il n'ose toujours pas affronter mon regard. Je serre toujours sa main dans la mienne et je m'approche de lui.

Je le sens mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il doit savoir à quel point je l'aime.

- Harry... Arrêtes de ressasser tout ça et embrasse moi...

Ah, ca y est je les revois ces belles émeraudes qui m'avaient tant manqué. Il s'approche doucement de moi. Nous sommes toujours par terre et je crois que le félin que j'ai en face de moi... Ce chaton va se transformer en tigre...

Il me saisi la nuque d'une de ses mains qui est fichtrement chaude. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne peux m'empecher d'avoir envie de ces lèvres entrouvertes... Si tentatrices... Si excittantes...

J'ai une gaule d'enfer. Mon sexe est vraiment trop à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Harry à l'air de lire mes pensées car alors que je goute enfin à son baiser et qu'il m'a allongé sur le sol, il s'attaque directement à essayer de m'enlever mes habits. Mes mains lui carressent son dos. J'ai pu passer sous sa robe de sorcier...

Qu'est-ce qu'il a la peau douce... C'est un régal.

Et sa langue qui sucotte la mienne avec tant de ferveur et de douceur. Je le reconnais bien là mon lion. Passionné.

J'aime être sous lui, il me domine de toute sa puissance et pour une fois j'ai l'impression d'être protéjé.

Alors que je lui caresse toujours le dos et que je le lacère doucement en même temps, il frotte son sexe gonflé contre le mien.

Il arrête notre baiser et se redresse pour me regarder avec des yeux voilés de désir. Il prend son temps. J'ai l'impression d'être passé au microscope... Sa main vient caresser ma joue.

Je l'aime, oh oui, je l'aime plus que tout.

Il continue à frotter son sexe contre le mien. Et son impatience trahit son désir. Il ne peux plus attendre et notre déshabillage et beaucoup trop long pour lui. Il m'embrasse de nouveau et c'est là que je m'en rends compte. Nous n'avons plus aucun habit sur nous.

Il s'est servi de la magie sans baguette...

Je sens sa peau contre la mienne, je sens sa chaleur.

Mais surtout, je sens son sexe carresser le mien dans le plus tendre et le plus envoutant des attouchements. S'il continue comme ça je ne me contrôlerai pas longtemps !

Il délaisse ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon torse. Il titille habilement mes tétons du bout de sa langue. Mon sexe gonfle un peu plus. Il est au paroxysme et il ne demande qu'à être délivré de cette divine et insupportable tension.

Mes mains s'attardent dans les cheveux de mon lion alors que sa bouche me fais voir des étoiles.

Oh oui, comme ça...

C'est si bon cette langue chaude qui parcourent mon sexe tendu au possible.

Il m'engouffre entièrement sans préavis ce qui m'arrache un cri étouffé de plaisir.

Il fait quelques va et viens mais...

Non, je dois l'empécher de continuer...

J'ouvre les yeux pour contempler Harry qui me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche mon regard depuis le début. Veut-il mon consentement ? Je crois qu'il a déjà.

Non, je sais... Il veut me voir jouir.

Je sais que c'est ça car, quand je lui fait comprendre que je vais venir, ses yeux pétillent étrangement et au lieu de stopper ses caresses bucales, il s'active encore plus.

J'ai trop chaud... C'est trop bon. Et alors que je me délivre dans sa bouche, je le regarde dans les yeux.

Ma tête retombe lourdement sur le sol froid du couloir et j'essaye de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Il m'a fait perdre mon self contrôle... C'est le premier qui me mène à un tel extase.

Il revient vers moi. Son corps carresse le mien avec passion. Sa bouche se repose sur la mienne et je sens son sexe tendu qui réclame lui aussi sa part.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. J'écarte un peu les jambes pour lui donnait mon accord.

Sa main quitte mon cou pour venir sur ses lèvres. Il se lèche attentionnement un doigt.

C'est trop excittant... Je me sens redurcir... C'est son regard de quasi dépravé. Je ne le pensais pas comme ça.

Un sourir vicieux illumine son visage.

C'est étrange. Tout d'un coup, je ne suis plus trop persuadé de vouloir continuer...

Oh si... Oui, comme ça.

Il introduit son doigt en moi pour le retirer de suite. Ca a le don de me détendre et je sens que je vais bientôt pouvoir l'accepter. Je lui fait comprendre par un mouvement de bassin plus qu'explicite.

Puis il se positionne juste à mon entrée et c'est moi qui donne le coup de reins pour qu'il me pénètre.

Là, Harry a du mal à se retenir. Je le sens lutter pour résister à l'envie de me faire crier !

Je lui murmure juste un petit "Vas-y" au creux de son oreille.

Il prend appui sur ses bras et me pénètre violemment. Il me prend de toutes ses forces. Je ressens son déséspoir... et son envie.

Alors que plus il viens en moi, plus je gémis de plaisir. Je le sais proche de la jouissance tout comme moi.

Il lui faut plus que quelques coup de reins. Je sens son sexe se gonfler et il me pènètre encore plus violemment.

Il se saisit alors de mon sexe et entreprend de me masturber au même rythme que ses coup de butoir.

Je ne peux plus attendre. Je me libère dans sa main en étouffant mon cri de passion dans sa bouche. Je le sens aussi se libérer en moi. Je sens la chaleur de son sperme.

Il s'éffondre sur moi en sueur.

Il est tellement beau comme ça.

Et je me sens moi aussi beau, aimé par la personne que j'aime...

Son regard ce fait mélancolique.

Je lui caresse alors le dos, je dessends jusqu'à ses reins. Il se retire alors de moi et il nous jette un rapide sort de nettoyage. Puis, nous nous rendons compte que nous sommes toujours dans le couloir du chateau devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Quand on lève les yeux pour vérifier si personne ne se trouve dans un recoin à nous épier, nous nous rendons compte que nous sommes dans un nuage bleuté. Une bulle nous enserre.

- C'est quoi ça, je demande sans être effrayé.

- C'est le sort qui est en train de nous lier Drago.

- De nous lier ?

- Si je t'ai évité depuis tout ce temps c'est que j'avais peur que ça ne se passe pas ainsi. C'est pour ça que chaque soir je me défoule dans la salle sur Demande.

J'ai du mal à comprendre mais je n'ai pas peur car Harry est toujours sur moi et d'une main, il me carresse doucement le visage.

- Quand deux vampires se rencontrent... Et qu'il font l'amour comme nous venons de le faire... Deux cas de figures sont possibles. Soit les sentiments sont partagés et les deux vampires resteront unis pour la vie. Soit les sentiments divèrgent et un des deux meurs.

Là,... Je suis un peu choqué. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

- Lequel des deux meurt ?

Ma voix a légèrement tremblé.

- Celui qui possède l'autre.

- Donc... C'était un acte déséspéré à l'instant. C'était soit tu m'avais soit tu trouvais la mort ?

Je suis un peu en colère maintenant. C'est malin !

- Non Drago... Je savais qu'on finirait ensemble. Tout du moins je l'éspérais. Mais je voulais en être sur . Et les rumeurs qui courraient ne me permettaient pas d'y croire ! Mais maintenant je suis heureux.

Moi aussi je suis heureux. Je l'ai enfin à moi mon griffondor.

Il me protège de ses bras, nous nous levons en ramassant nos vêtements épars et nous nous rendons directement dans ma chambre de prefet.

Je sens que la nuit comme toutes les suivantes d'ailleurs vont être longues...

Très longues !

Parole de serpentard !

FIN

Alors ? Ca vous a un peu, beaucoup, passionnement ou plu à la folie ?

Et toi ma June ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Bref, laissez moi plein de ch'tites reviews pour me donner votre avis... Ca me fera tellement plaisir...

Je vous embrasse tous !

Oh'Shi


End file.
